


Panky

by CoveredinLemons



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, Sex, Threesome, but insent can b hot, sorry if offend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 13:55:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoveredinLemons/pseuds/CoveredinLemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Arthur i know i’m dad, but tonight, think of me moar like…a younger brother or prefrably a cousin."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Panky

uther lick a stripe of black colored lather up arthur’s supple chest. Arthur moand like someone was doing him sexual favors.  
Uther took the opportunity to look up at Arthr through his lashes.  
"Arthur i know i’m dad, but tonight, think of me moar like…a younger brother or prefrably a cousin." Arthur nodded, panting under uther’s slick ministrations and not really listening to what he was saying.  
Uther brought their moths together to kiss wetly. spittle dribble down their chis like waterfall. Uther shift away to get pottle of oil and arthur make complaining whiney at the distance.  
"wait u ungrateful impatient boy." scolded dad and arthur closed his mouth, biting his lip to stopfrom getting himself grounded.  
Uther returned with oil all over his face and hands, and arthur spred his legs like he was a can and uther was a can opener.  
uther slid his oily digits into arthur's boy pussy making Arthur squirm.  
"dad." arrthur whined.  
"told u 2 call me cousin!" grumped dad, and arthur pouted. "what is it." relented uther, leaning away/  
"2nite I want 2 do it." uther gaspd bcos he was shocked."  
"Arthur, if u put ur penis in2 me that makes me gay." he said warningly, and arhtur pouted again, making uthur sigh and make up his mind.  
"fine, but i'm not so sure about this, i think we should hav Gaius supervise just to be safe."  
ten minutes later a very confused Gaius was standing by the bedside, watching the king getting touched innapropriately by his son.  
gAuis couldn't deny the sexual implications, or the tenting of his ereuction in his dress.  
Uther moand like he'd broken his leg but was happy about it.  
Deciddng there was enuf oil in his dads butt, arthur pushed his dik in. "oh oh oh" went uther, feeling really amazing.  
arthur came wetly and suddenly, wrything like an eel fresh from the river over his dad's body.  
panting like a pair of pants (get it ) arthur fell asleep, much to uther's annoyence.  
Uther was still hard, and had yet to come. He pushed his sleeping son away, looking for a solution to his problem>  
then he saw guisins granite penis hard like mountain in his dress.  
"Gauis." Uther said, using his most commanding king voice.  
"cum here." Gaius approach the bed slowly, like it was dangerous and could pounce on him at any time.  
He crawl onto bed towards uther, who snaggle up his dress, reveling crinkled penis.  
"hello." King Uther said to penis. The psnis didn't respond, which uther thuoght was rude.  
anyay gaius clamberd between uther's manly legs, positioning his old dick at the entrance to uther's shrivvled anus.  
he slide in easily like when you eat spaghetti.  
they sex and it was good. Gaius died from da strain of old sex on his boddi.

the end


End file.
